Close Encounters
by RisingStar313
Summary: The government has taken an interest in two seemingly ordinary teenagers with out-of-the-ordinary abilities. Why was Ben carted away in the midst of a date with Julie? Who is the mysterious boy who has been captured with him? And most importantly, will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! This is my Ben 10/Danny Phantom crossover. For Ben, it takes place during Alien Force, and for Danny, it is in season 3 but before Phantom Planet. Also, press for Danny Phantom occurs only in Amity Park, not other places. In other words, Ben and Danny's powers are not known to the public.**

**Please leave reviews and enjoy!**

**-E**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content from Ben 10: Alien Force or Danny Phantom.**

Agent Harangue was sitting at his desk for a cup of hot coffee. He was a tall, muscular, and generally intimidating man, with an expression that was constantly stern. He held a position of authority in his department, for which he had worked many years, as it showed on his face. He took pride in his work. Not once had he been evaded, and he planned to keep it that way.

That morning, he was interrupted by one of the younger agents. The man simply said, "We've got him, sir."

Harangue straightened his posture, alert. "Confirm his exact location. We'll need to devise a plan. Tell them downstairs that Project Decagon is in operation."

"Yes, sir." The young agent left.

"We will find you, Ben Tennyson," he muttered to himself, his lips almost curling up into a smile. "And we will find out what you are."

* * *

Ben smiled as he inhaled his blueberry-ginger smoothie. Julie's hand felt warm and soft in his, like it was made for him. He looked over and studied her face. Every feature seemed perfectly crafted. She looked at him and smiled. He loved it when she smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, and…

"Remember, Ben, physics isn't that hard. You just have to think about logically. And stop stressing about the test. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," he replied. "You've had straight A's since kindergarten."

"Hey, now. Let's not make assumptions."

"I'm just saying. It's true. You're, like, a supergenius. I bet you…" Ben trailed off. He was quiet for a couple seconds, and then slowly raised his hand to left wrist. Julie seemed to catch on immediately. Her eyes widened at the massive robot before them.

Ben adjusted the dial, and slammed down on the Omnitrix. He felt the awkward but all too familiar sensation of his DNA morphing. He grew shorter and sprouted a couple more arms, and blue fur grew rapidly all over his body. When the transformation was complete, he yelled, out of habit, "Spider Monkey!"

In this new body, Ben 10 analyzed his opponent. It was around nine feet tall, and perched on four mechanical legs. It didn't seem to spew lasers, fire, acid or poison, but Ben knew to be prepared for anything. The steel beast walked toward him, forcing him to back up until he hit a wall. For a moment, he just stood there, unsure of what to do, when he spotted a lamppost ten feet away.

He jumped with all his might, swung around the lamppost, and used it jump atop the robot's flat head. He looked for any sort of opening, where he could pull some wires, but there were none that he could find. Meanwhile, the robot was walking into an alleyway. Ben decided it was probably a good time to dismount.

He landed face-to-face with the robot. Without missing a beat, he spin some thread and wrapped it's four legs together. The machine toppled, and the lights on it went dark. For a minute he waited for any signs of reactivation, but there were none. "That was almost too easy," he muttered to himself. Naturally, he had spoken too soon.

In a heartbeat, men in black jumpsuits and helmets holding guns lined up on either side of the alley. Bewildered, Ben started to raise his hands, which were shaking. "Now guys," he said, "I don't want any trouble. I'll just go now, and we'll pretend this never happened." But before he could anchor a web to the building beside him, he felt the pang of a dart pierce his shoulder.

Starting to feel drowsy, he pulled out the dart. The end that hit him was a sort of syringe, and the other end had a red fluff, like a mini feather duster. "Tranquilizers…" he murmured. "Great."

Ben sank to his knees, and his form transitioned back to human. He was really feeling groggy now. Behind a row of black-jumpsuit-guys, he spied Julie, in her pink hoodie and white tennis skirt. _Run, _he mouthed. She looked petrified, but his expression must have convinced her to comply. She looked back one more time. They shared a silent exchange, and Ben's vision blurred as her form ducked around the corner.

He felt two men grip his arms as he became weaker. They started to drag him towards a black van at the other end of the alley. Another man in a black business suit was waiting there, seeming to be the one in charge. Vaguely, Ben heard one of the soldiers ask what they should do about the girl.

"Leave her," said the boss. "We have what we need."

Ben wanted to struggle, but he could not. The van doors opened, and everything faded to black.

* * *

**Again, guys, please review. I appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** **Wow! I've only had this story up for twelve hours and I already have some followers and reviews! Thanks, guys. And I already have my second chapter. This one's a little longer than the last. As far as chapter length in the future, I'm just playing it by ear and using whatever seems like a good stopping point. Anyway... you don't want to see me rambling on forever, so let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content from Ben 10: Alien Force or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

The first sensation Ben felt was lightheadedness. Then he became aware of the hard metal surface jostling underneath him. Was it… moving? Where was he? What happened? He scrunched his eyebrows, trying to recall.

It came back to him like water pouring from a pitcher. He was with Julie… the robot… Spider Monkey… men in black… tranquilizer dart… dragged to this van… oh, no. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

There was a blue energy barrier inside the van, separating one half from the other. Ben squinted his eyes, and saw another boy on the other side. His hair was snow white, and he was wearing an odd black and white suit with a "D" emblem, like a superhero. The boy could have been Ben's age, maybe a year younger. He was slumped against the wall, as if unconscious, but upon closer inspection Ben noticed that his glowing green eyes were slightly open.

Wait… glowing green eyes?

The other boy noticed Ben was awake, and sat up straight. Ben tried to pantomime asking what was going on, but the other boy didn't seem to know any more than he did. Another thing he spotted was that the other boy was contained by a form of shackles, but made of energy. Whatever the material was, it didn't look too comfortable.

One of the men in the front of the truck looked back at them. Quickly, the boy tried to fake unconsciousness ad he was doing before, but they had already been caught. "They're awake," he grunted to his neighbor. "Gas 'em."

Right on cue, the cells containing the two prisoners filled with white vapor, and Ben felt himself go under once more.

The second time Ben awoke, he was lying on a table in a metal room. Half a dozen wires were fastened to his bare chest. His arms and legs had been restrained. There was a large window to his left, where he could see a room full of computers and other hi-tech items. The space was crawling with men in lab coats.

Right away, they noticed Ben was awake. One spoke into a radio, and a minute later, the tall man Ben had noticed just before he passed out entered the computer room. He pressed a button, and Ben heard him through speakers in the room.

"Ben Tennyson. We meet at last."

Ben was breathing hard, but he managed to yell back at him. "Who are you people? Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

The man smiled with a wicked glint in his eye.. "My apologies. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Agent Harangue. I am head of the department at this facility. As to why you are here, well, that's complicated. It is our job to deal with matters of… unusual nature.

Ben wasn't sure whether to be afraid, angry, or both. _Keep it calm, Ben. You can't think straight if you're freaking out. _ He started to think about what Harangue said. _This facility…matters of unusual nature…_

"Are we, by any chance," Ben stammered, "at Area 51?"

Harangue nodded. "Very good, Tennyson. Now, as for you, we would like to run a few tests, experiments and so forth. Perhaps you could help us out by telling us a little about that device on your left wrist?" Ben glanced at the Omnitrix. In the corner of the room, he noticed a few cutting and sawing machines, their blades ruined in an attempt to remove it.

"I'm not going to be your lab rat! And good luck with removing the Omnitrix. It's bonded to my skin."

"The Omnitrix, is it? Yes, I believe I've heard of something like that before. Don't fret. We will find the information we seek, either the easy way or the hard way. What will it be, Ben Tennyson?" Ben was silently glaring into the agent's eyes. He continued. "Let's start with you telling us how it works. DNA encoding? I understand there are ten different forms to choose from. There is a dial, with which I assume you select the form you wish to take. Is all that correct?"

His face like steel, Ben nodded.

"But what else? Are there only ten forms available, or are more trapped in there? What is its power source? Does the change in DNA affect the way your mind works, as well? Tell us, Ben."

This guy was really starting to piss him off. Did he honestly think Ben would give away every secret of the Omnitrix, just like that? _Sigh. _The arrogance of some people.

Ben said nothing and stared at the ceiling with its bright white lights. They seemed to bore into him, like they could see everything. He squinted, then blinked as his eyes started to burn.

"Very well," said Harangue. "I'll come back later. I have another guest to attend to. In the meantime," now addressing the scientists, "run some tests. See if you can force transformation. If he doesn't behave, give him a little shock back to his senses." The speakers cut off. The man slithered out.

There were a few minutes of silence as the men in lab coats hustled around, deliberating what to do. When it seemed they had come to a consensus, they pulled down a couple levers, and a machine with mechanical arms lowered from a panel in the ceiling. There was another dull hum as the speakers turned back on. This brought Ben a little comfort, as he would at least know more or less what was going on.

The machine positioned itself right over the Omnitrix. Ben's heart started racing faster. One spindly metal finger reached down to the dial. It was now that he started to panic a little. He started struggling against his bonds, which made the dial shake around too much for the machine to make contact.

An electric wave pulsated through his body, and he let out a small cry. He stopped struggling.

"Now we've got him," someone whispered as the metal arm converged on his Omnitrix. "But just to be sure…" Another metal restraint clamped hard on his forearm, making it completely immobile.

"Commence activation."

* * *

Out of breath from running almost all the way, Julie desperately banged on Gwen's front door. Ben's Uncle Frank, Gwen's dad, opened it.

"Julie? What's the matter?"

"I need," gasp, "Gwen. These guys in black suits, they… they took him. They took Ben."

* * *

**If you have any ideas about the story, let me know and I'll gladly take them into consideration. Please follow/review and all that good stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey. Sorry, that update took longer than I thought it would. I've been busy with finals and all that fun stuff. I'm done now, though, so life is good! Thanks for the reviews and such! At this point, I've formulated a general idea of where the plot is going, but I'm still open to suggestions. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content from Ben 10: Alien Force or Danny Phantom.**

Julie and Gwen sat in the living room, clutching mugs of tea. Kevin, having arrived fifteen minutes after Julie, was also present. Julie had retold her tale twice, once for Gwen, and once for Kevin. Her hands shook when she talked about it. She had seen Ben in action dozens of times, and had never worried for his safety. Ben was always able handle himself. But this time, he had been helplessly kidnapped, and she had no idea where he could be. Not knowing was what scared her the most.

Kevin spoke up. "I say we just find this place, bust in, and get him out. Shouldn't be too hard." At this, Gwen sighed in exasperation.

"Kevin, one does not simply walk in to a top-secret government facility."

"How do you know it was the government and not a bunch of DNAliens?"

"Because the DNAliens wouldn't have let Julie go. They know she's with us." Gwen said this like it should've been obvious.

Julie agreed. "Yeah, they all seemed human to me. I know that the DNAliens have those masks to look human, but the tactics and mannerisms were different. Maybe it is a government thing, but what do they want with Ben?"

Gwen looked at her sadly. "I don't know. They'll probably run some weird experiments and stuff. Maybe try to duplicate his powers? I'm worried, though. Even if they know about the Omnitrix, creeps like that will never be able to understand it. With the way it's attached to Ben, I'm afraid messing with it too much could hurt him." Julie could tell she was trying not to say "kill."

Gwen continued. "We need to go about this logically. The first step is trying to figure out where he is. Once we know that, we can make plans to get him out. For now we just need to keep calm, get some food and rest, and think it over." Gwen offered to have Julie stay for dinner, but she politely declined and started home.

Walking down the road, she tried not to think about what could be happening to Ben. Instead, she thought about what they'd been doing that afternoon before the robot. Kevin, with some persuasion, dropped them off, and they went to see the new Sumo Slammers movie. Afterward, they were going to a late lunch at the French café down the street, with a quick stop at Mr. Smoothie along the way. Ben had just finished telling her one of his so-bad-they're-hilarious anecdotes. Then she reminded him he needed to study for his physics test, in her typical nerdy fashion. That was when they were interrupted.

Julie sighed and looked up at the early stages of sunset. It was her favorite time of day, and even in her troubled state she marveled at its beauty. Splotches of orange, pink and purple were brushed effortlessly across the horizon, as the sun grew dimmer and lower. It was sort of like a celebration, as if the sun were saying, "See ya, foolish mortals! I'm on holiday until morning!"

She walked for a few minutes more, until she heard a familiar noise and turned around. For a couple seconds she scanned the ground, but she didn't see anything and figured she'd imagined it. But then she heard it again, louder. To her delight, a good friend came bounding down the road after her.

"Ship ship!" A small, black, dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph with a neon green pattern jumped into Julie's arms and panted excitedly.

"Hey there, Ship!" exclaimed Julie. "What have you been up to lately?" Ship continued to pant and wag his tail.

"Do you think you could do me a favor? It's been a long day. Could you give me a ride home?"

Within a couple seconds, Ship transformed from his natural state into a motorcycle similar to the one Julie had at home. She hopped on and sped away, grateful for the company.

* * *

Harangue was starting to get annoyed with this kid. Was there no end to his obnoxious supply of witty banter? Though he supposed the boy had to be used to it by now. After all, he fought ghosts every other day.

Danny Phantom was a fascinating subject for Harangue, as well as everyone else in the department. The idea that his DNA had been fused with ecto-matter to create something half-ghost, half-human! It was quite marvelous.

Danny was currently in his human form, with inky black hair, a t shirt and jeans. He didn't even seem too fazed from the kidnapping. It was like he's been through it all before. If he was scared, he was an excellent actor for hiding it.

"Who are you guys, anyway? I thought the Guys in White were in charge of ghost activity. You're all wearing black."

The agent sneered. "We absorbed their responsibilities. They had been found… incompetent. Honestly, they couldn't even piece together the fact that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are the same person! Then again, no one in your town of Amity Park seems to realize it either, other than those little friends of yours. The techno-geek and the Goth girl, am I correct?"

Danny grimaced. "How is it you know so much about me?"

Harangue laughed. "I have eyes everywhere. And though the GIW may be fools, they did have a file on you with some rather interesting information. Now, then. Would you care to, er, what do you call it? Go ghost?" He waited, along with the scientists who waited anxiously at their computers to monitor the transformation.

Danny remained as stubborn as the Tennyson boy. No matter. He would achieve his goal, whether the two freaks liked it or not. Studying the way each transformed was only the first step. Once he had that sorted, he could find out how they channeled their energy, and compare the level of power in each one. Once all that was done, the only thing left would be replicating the DNA, which was easy enough. The boys, of course, would not be necessary after that.

Across the hall, where Ben Tennyson was being held, Harangue heard a painful yell, followed by the telltale flash. He smiled, and turned back to the ghost boy's window. "Sorry, Daniel, but you've forced my hand. This might sting a little." He pushed the green button and watched the boy slowly but surely change into the hero of Amity Park.

* * *

Ben was panting heavily in the form of Spider Monkey. He had fought to stay human, but the resistance was futile as he felt himself change. Scientists murmured amongst themselves.

"Did you get all that?"

"One down, nine to go."

"Check out the video footage slowed down!"

"Which one should we do next?"

It seemed the "party" had just begun. Over the course of what felt like forever, they hacked into the Omnitrix and forced Ben to transform into all ten aliens, going back to human in between each one, and taking a break only to let the Omnitrix recharge. It wouldn't have been so bad, but forced transformations were painful. Rather than letting the change occur, his body was resisting it, and losing every time.

With every form, Ben tried to escape his prison. As Humongousaur, he made himself grow taller in an attempt to break the walls, but they were too strong. As Big Chill, he tried to become intangible and pass through, but it was somehow ghost-proof. There were no holes through which Goop could slip, nothing Swampfire could ignite or grow on, and nothing was affected by lasers.

By the end, Ben was so exhausted, he found himself giving up. Letting them win made him angry, but he didn't have enough energy to do anything about it. He fell to his knees, human again, and stared down Agent Harangue with a look of utmost loathing.

"Thank you, Ben." Harangue's tone was calm. "That will be enough for today. Good night."

**Please follow/review/etc! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Howdy folks. Once again, two chapters within 24 hours. I sort of wrote them simultaneously, but I felt they should be two chapters. I know my chapters are all kind of short, usually a little more than 1,000 words, but bear with me. Thanks.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content from Ben 10 or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

A door-sized panel opened in the wall, revealing a tiny room with a cot, on which his black t-shirt and green jacket were neatly folded. Immediately he slipped them on. Behind a curtain, there was a small bathroom, similar to one found on an airplane. Ben went to the sink and splashed his face with cold water.

Frustrated with his situation, he groaned and sank on to the cot. Why had this happened? Why couldn't he have just gotten away? What was Julie doing right now? He had so many questions bouncing around in his head, he thought it would explode. Then he heard a voice.

"Hello? Someone there?"

At first, Ben thought he was losing his marbles. Then he heard it again.

"Anyone?"

It was then that Ben noticed a vent in the wall above his cot. He stood on top of the cot so that his face was right next to the vent, and said, "Yeah. Hi."

The other person, a boy who sounded like he was around Ben's age, sighed, probably with relief. "Cool. I'm not alone. What's your name?"

"Ben. Yours?"

"Danny." There was an awkward pause for several seconds, which Ben filled.

"Hey, are you that white-haired kid I saw in the van?"

By Danny's tone of voice, Ben could tell he was caught a little off-guard. "Oh, um… yes and no. I'm kind of… it's complicated."

In spite of himself, Ben chuckled slightly. "Trust me. If you think you're a freak, you're no more so than I am. So what are you? One of the Plumbers' kids?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't heard of the Plumbers? They're the intergalactic police force. If you had a parent that was a plumber, you could be part alien. I know a few of them."

Danny paused, then replied. "Er, no. That's not it. I'm not half-alien, I'm half, um… ghost."

Now it was Ben's turn to be confused. "Half ghost? How can you be half ghost?"

"There was an accident. It's a long story. So, what's so weird about you?"

Ben gulped. He trusted Danny, but he also guessed they were under surveillance. He had to be careful not to go too much into it. "It started when I was ten years old. I found this… watch-like thing in the woods, and it's attached to my skin now. With it, I can turn into ten different aliens for a small period of time."

If Danny was fazed by this information, he didn't let on. Evidently deciding to trust Ben a little further, he elaborated. "I got my powers about a year ago. Our town is one of the most haunted in the country, and my parents are ghost-hunters. They were building this portal in out basement lab to get to a parallel dimension known as the ghost zone. It wasn't working at first, but I was curious, so I stepped into the unfinished product and flipped the switch. The ecto-matter merged with my DNA, so here we are. I can change between forms when I want, and in ghost form I have some, uh, powers."

Ben whistled. "Wow. Do your parents know about it?"

"No. Every time they see me in my ghost form, they threaten to tear me apart molecule by molecule. Just my sister and my two best friends know. And this weird old fruit loop, Vlad. You?"

_Hmm, _he thought. _Weird. __Never heard 'fruit loop' used in that context before. _He replied, "Just my cousin, my friend Kevin, and my girlfriend, Julie. Oh, and Grandpa Max. He was one of the Plumbers. He taught me most of what I know."

No one said anything for a couple minutes. Ben yawned. The events of the day were enough to drain anyone of energy. He told Danny that he was going to sleep, which seemed to sit well with the ghost-boy. He sounded as tired as Ben. When he laid down on the thin, hard, pitiful excuse for a mattress, the lights shut off.

_It's going to be a long day,_ was his final thought as he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

In his dream, Ben saw a vast desert. He was lost in the middle of it, shivering in the cold night, with nowhere to go. No matter what direction he turned, all he saw was sand, with the exception of a few cacti and rock formations. His dream-self screamed for help, but of course there was none. Then the wind picked up, creating a sandstorm. It was the end. He was going to die out there in that desert, all alone. The wind laughed at his pain and grew stronger.

Then the dream shifted. It was blurry at first, but he could discern a person with long red hair closing their eyes. The edges of the image were tinted fuchsia. His heart leaped.

"Gwen!"

The image became clearer as his cousin scrunched her eyebrows. "Ben?" she called. "Ben, where are you? I can't get a very good lock. Are you getting this? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you. I'm at Area 51, but that's all I know as to where I am. Is Julie okay?"

"She's fine. Are you? What are they doing to you? Have you been hurt at all?" Ben felt the strain in her voice from keeping up the telepathic link.

"I'm okay. They forced me to transform. I couldn't stop it. They're researching me for something. They have another kid here who can change into a ghost at will."

"Huh? Look, Ben, I can't hold on to your manna for much longer. We'll find you, I promise. Don't let them-" The connection became static, then disappeared.

Ben's eyes snapped open. Knowing that they were coming, that he wasn't alone, made him feel better. The desert dream had shaken him. He had never admitted it, but being lost and alone was always his biggest fear. It was why he always fought alongside his friends. He knew someone would always be there to pick him up after the fall. This time, he had no one. There was Danny, but he wasn't in the best position to do anything. Neither could. They were the victims of a cruel scheme, in a strange place with strange people, lost in a desert somewhere._  
_

_Gwen, please hurry._

* * *

"Sir, are you sure it was wise to let them communicate with each other? Knowing of the other's existence could affect the mentality of them both. Suppose they try to become allies?" The young agent looked up at his superior.

Harangue chuckled. "Nonsense. Even two super-powered teens are no match for our defenses. Besides, a little altered mentality could contribute to our research."

The younger agent hesitated. "Sir?"

"Well, it will certainly make tomorrow more interesting, won't it?

* * *

**ooh. suspense.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. Sorry, I seriously lost track of time with this update. Please don't hunt me down with an angry mob. I had a hard time figuring out precisely how to work this. Eventually, at three o'clock in the morning, I managed regurgitate this chapter onto my laptop. Just cut me some slack, this summer heat is throwing off my chi.**

**Anyways... story time.**

* * *

Julie nervously pulled at the strings of her hoodie as she leaned against the wall, watching Gwen. Ben's description of his cousin's magic had been rather vague and unhelpful, but she understood that it had something to do with life energy. Among other things, it could be used to track people and places. Apparently Gwen had managed to contact Ben briefly the previous night, so she called Kevin and Julie first thing in the morning. Julie's parents were under the impression that they were doing homework.

Gwen, with her eyes closed, sat cross-legged on the ground with her hands on her knees, as though meditating. Her hair was sort of floating away from her head. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing fuchsia. She scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to concentrate. Then she sighed and her eyes turned back to normal. She turned to her boyfriend, who sat on the couch.

"Kevin, sandwich please." He got up and walked into the kitchen, returning with a PB&J. Julie pointedly raised an eyebrow. "What? Using all this manna makes me hungry."

Julie asked, "Any luck?"

"Sort of. He's somewhere in Nevada or New Mexico, I think. It makes sense. Places like this are always in the desert. I'll try to narrow it down."

It was reassuring to know at least something. Still, the desert was vast. Without more information, they might as well be searching for a needle in a haystack. "Keep trying," she said.

Kevin nodded, then added, "Just don't overdo yourself, okay?"

Gwen looked up at him. "Kevin, my cousin has been taken captive. We don't know where he is or what they're doing with him. I'm the only one right now with the power to find him, and I will. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I always am. It's Ben we need to worry about right now."

Another ten minutes passed. Neither Julie nor Kevin spoke as Gwen worked her Anodite magic. Everything was silent, so naturally both were startled when Gwen exclaimed, "I've got it!"

Julie felt like a small weight had just been lifted off her chest. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She whistled. "Here, Ship!"

* * *

Ben was rudely awakened by an obnoxious beeping noise and flash of bright light. Once his eyes adjusted, he sat up and stretched his back after spending the night in the uncomfortable cot. A panel in the wall opened, and a tray was slid onto the floor of the cell. There was a plastic bowl full of tan oatmeal, a few packets of brown sugar to add if desired, and a banana. _Hmm. Considering I'm their prisoner, this isn't too bad._

He added the brown sugar and ate, scraping every last bit of oatmeal from the bottom. He had been really hungry. After all, he was a growing boy. Also, he wasn't sure when his next meal would be.

After his breakfast, Ben went to the sink to freshen up a little. His hair was greasy and poking out in all directions, but there wasn't much he could do about it other than smooth it down with some cool water.

The door panel opened, indicating that ben should step back into the room. He grimaced, knowing that nothing good would come of it, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Naturally, an array of scientists awaited him, as well as the ever-charming Agent Harangue, who was sipping a steaming cup of coffee.

The man spoke. "Good morning, Ben Tennyson. Sleep well?" Ben raised a single eyebrow. _Seriously? _He thought._ Shut up._

"Today," he proceeded, "we're getting to the fun part. Fancy showing us your powers in action?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Please. I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a spork."

With a chuckle, Harangue replied, "Silly boy. Though I admire your courage, it humors me that you still think you have a say in the matter." The entire back wall shifted and was pulled into the floor, revealing a much larger room. It was shaped like a semicircle, with several panels in the silver surface of the walls that looked like they could open, and Ben had a hunch as to what was inside. He groaned.

There was a hum as the room seemed to come to life. He was right about the panels, they opened to reveal lasers, guns, mechanical claws and other inconveniences. Unless he wanted to get killed in there, he had no choice but to fight it, and that meant using the Omnitrix.

The fight itself wasn't too different from what Ben normally did. He switched between forms every once in a while depending on what he needed to accomplish, but he spent most of his time as Humungousaur so he was less vulnerable to attack. He got knocked down a few times, got a little dizzy for a bit, but managed to rip most of the weaponry out of the wall. After fifteen minutes, the room shut down. Ben was panting and resting his hands on his knees. He was back in human form, as his Omnitrix needed to recharge.

Through the speakers, a voice said, "Take five, Tennyson. Then it's time for the real fight."

* * *

Both subjects had done remarkably well in their primary fighting ability test. Harangue was glad he finally got to use his hi-tech battle arena. Of course, for the ghost boy, he had to use ecto-energy rather than normal weaponry, but that was merely a minor inconvenience. At least Danny Phantom had simply deactivated the devices rather than actually ripping them out of the walls. Harangue sighed. More work for the maintenance workers, he supposed.

He turned to the scientist on his right. "Give them the aggression boosters. I want to see how this plays out." The woman nodded and pressed a button, launching the special drug into their veins by way of a dart. After thirty seconds or so, both looked much angrier. Ben Tennyson slapped his now-recharged Omnitrix and became the form he had dubbed "Swampfire." Danny Phantom got into a fighting stance, as if he knew what was coming next.

It was just too perfect. Alien vs. Ghost. Smiling to himself, he dropped the wall between both semicircular chambers, opening up the entire space for the battle he'd been waiting for.

* * *

Ben's thoughts were clouded by anger. He wanted to hit something or, even better, someone. He didn't have a clue why, but that didn't matter. He could feel a fight coming on as the divider came down, surely to reveal his opponent.

What he saw surprised him. It was a boy, around his age it seemed, but with snow-white hair. He felt that he should recognize him, but he couldn't think straight. All he felt was the aggression. His opponent was so small and shrimpy, this would be an easy win. It almost felt like a wound to his pride. He was the great Ben 10! Did they honestly expect him to be beaten by this puny boy? He was Swampfire. He could take down anything.

His opponent made the first move. He shot a glowing green substance from the palm of his hand, which hit Ben square in the chest. The hole was filled in almost instantly using his regeration powers. He grinned wickedly.

"Two can play that game, pal." He shot fire from his hand at the boy, who dodged it easily. The fight went on for a few minutes like that, firing various shots at each other, always dodging or recovering. But it got boring. Things started getting more physical. The boy, who could fly at high speeds, hit Ben unexpectedly on the back of the head. Aggravated, Ben swatted him so hard he flew into the wall. Then the boy managed to stretch himself out and wrap around Ben's legs, throwing off his balance and making him fall over. Ben wrapped the kid completely in his swamp vines, but he managed to wriggle himself free.

With each strike, Ben's anger flourished. But after twenty minutes of going back and forth, both started to tire. Towards the end, his thoughts started clearing up a bit, and questions rose in his mind. Why was he fighting this kid? Why was he fighting at all? He didn't have a reason why he was so angry. The only thing he wanted was to get out. Then he remembered a conversation with a ghost-boy through the vent in the wall, a dart in his forearm… oh, man.

As his mind went through this process, his fighting instincts had still been in action. He understood what Harangue had done to them both a second too late. Without thinking about it, he had thrown Danny across the room pretty hard. Almost simultaneously, the two boys reverted to human form, worn out. Feeling awful, Ben jogged over to Danny, who was sitting dizzily on the floor. Ben offered him a hand, and after a moment's hesitation, he took it.

"Sorry," Ben managed. "It was that dart they shot into us. It was fogging up our heads."

"Yeah," said Danny. "Nasty stuff. But neither of us can be blamed for any of that."

"Right. I didn't kick your ass too hard, did I?"

"Are you kidding? My moved are so much cooler than yours."

The banter would've continued, but of course they were interrupted by everyone's favorite cruel, sadistic government agent. "Very good, gentlemen. I'm surprised. Most subjects don't come out of those aggression boosts so quickly. But of course, you two are special. Now then, we're going to take a little break. You can both enjoy a nice nap."

Ben and Danny exchanged worried glances. Then two red darts shot from an undetected source, one lodging into each boy's arm. _Again with the darts, _Ben thought, as he fell to the floor unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Howdy. Here's my next chapter. I'm planning to crank out another one this week, because after that I'll be away for two weeks at camp. I'll still be writing, but not posting until I get back.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

Ben took a shaky breath. He was on his hands and knees, his forehead dripping with sweat despite the cold room.

"Please," he found himself begging. "It's been two hours. I just need a break." He met Harangue's eyes. Surely there had to be some humanity underneath that icy stare. Ben had been undergoing all sorts of painful tests, from being electrocuted as Brainstorm to test his voltage endurance, being shot in the arm repeatedly as Swampfire to see if he would run out of regenerative energy, putting pieces of Goop in separate containers and seeing if he could change forms, and piling weights on Humongousaur to test his strength.

After a few moments of deliberation, the man finally said, "Very well." The panel opened that led to his cell. With difficulty, Ben stood and staggered inside, then collapsed onto the cot and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

Once Gwen had Ben's coordinates, the trio wasted no time. First things first, Julie dialed her parents.

"Hey, Mom. Could I sleep over at Gwen's house tonight? It's just that we have this science project, and it's taking longer than we thought it would… and since it's not a school night, we just figured that it didn't make sense to go home and come back tomorrow." Her mom said okay, and asked if she would be stopping home to get her things. Julie assured her that she didn't need anything, and that she would be home by one o'clock the next day.

Once that was all settled, Gwen switched out her blue sweater for a black turtleneck, pulled her long red hair into a bun, and lent Julie some black clothes as well. Her pink and white outfit would've stuck out like a sore thumb. Kevin was already set. Then the three of them piled into Kevin's car. Gwen rode shotgun, and Julie was in the back.

They were about to leave when they heard the telltale cry, "Ship, ship!" Julie could hardly contain her smile as he bounded over to her window.

"Good boy, Ship. Want to come with us?" The Galvanic Metamorph wagged his tail (if you could call it that) and merged himself with the car. Gwen raised an eyebrow, but smiled faintly.

"You realize this is almost a six-hour drive, right?" Kevin turned to Gwen, who nodded.

"Yes, so step on it."

"Yes, ma'am." The green Camaro sped away.

Julie busied herself by reading a book. She read for an hour and a half, occasionally peering out the window to watch the city landscape turn suburban, rural, then to a desert. It was early afternoon, but she found herself getting drowsy. Gwen was already dozing with her head against the window. Eventually she gave in and marked her page, then sprawled across the backseat and fell asleep.

* * *

It seemed like only seconds had passed when Ben was woken up and shoved back into the lab. Now that the heartless team of scientists had mastered forcing his transformations, they turned him into Big Chill. The goal was to test if he could transfer his intangibility, and if so how much. Ben couldn't help cringing at the idea of how they would use this information. If the government harnessed this power, it would give them the power to infiltrate almost any structure. He didn't trust them with that power, and he definitely didn't trust anyone else who might manage to get their hands on it.

Ben had had it. He was _not _going to let these people get what they wanted, and he didn't really care what they did to him at that point. When they forced him to go intangible, he did so, but rather than do what they asked from then, he reached into the device that was hacking into his Omnitrix and pulled out a handful of wires. He turned back to his human form and glared through the window at all the men and women at computers.

Harangue made a _tsk-tsk_ noise. "That was a bit rude, Ben. No matter. That was one of our last tests we had planned, and really, we can perform them later once we extract the DNA. Of course it was easier to use you, but you simply insist on disobeying us. You're almost as bad as Daniel across the hall. Nearly all of his tests were inconclusive. I daresay I underestimated the two of you."

Weakly, Ben spat, "You won't get away with this. I promise, one way or another, you'll get what's coming to you."

Harangue merely chuckled. "Stupid boy. We've won. In case you haven't noticed, you are here in _our_ lab, under _our_ control, and your friends can't save you this time. You're all alone."

* * *

Harangue's footsteps echoed on the tile floor. Everything was perfect. The subjects were weakened by the testing, and were less likely to rebel during the next stage. It had been amusing to watch their feeble attempts at thwarting him. Both had the same idea of yanking out the wires with intangibility. As if that would stop him! The inconclusive results were not a problem, anyway. The main objective of it all was to distract and drain them so they couldn't fight back. It also lessened their chances of survival, but if all went as planned, they would no longer be needed anyway.

The man placed his large hand on the scanner, and the door opened for him. He grinned like a panther at his newest device. There was nothing else like it in the world, built by the greatest of geniuses. Finally, he would have access to all the power of the great Danny Phantom, and even greater, the legendary Omnitrix. So many secrets would be revealed and placed in his grasp. It was a ravishing feeling.

He could scarcely imagine all the possibilities for the energy and DNA once it was extracted and duplicated. He could create the ultimate weapons, breed hybrid creatures, perhaps even combine the two boys' powers and make a superhero of his own. And, of course, all credit would be given to him. He would be considered a mastermind! He would show them all. No longer would anyone mock him, call him a phony or insult his work. It was his chance to prove he was right, and nothing would be standing in his way.

He pressed the button on his Bluetooth and spoke. "Set up the extraction chamber."

* * *

Julie was awakened by someone shaking her shoulder. She blinked so her eyes could focus, and saw Gwen's head poking between the two front seats.

"It's time."

* * *

**And that's that.**

**Oh, and Team Tennyson _will_ be meeting Team Phantom in the next chapter, so get excited!**

**Please leave some reviews, constructive criticism is great, just no flames please.**

**Also, for any RotG fans out there, I have a fanfic I've started for that as well, if you're interested. Just sayin.**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, world. Just so you know, it will be another two weeks until I can update again, because I will be gone at camp. Never fear, I will continue this tale as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Julie, Gwen and Kevin peeked over the sandy hill, behind which they had hidden Kevin's car. The coast appeared clear, so they crawled over it and dashed closer to the entrance. When they saw the headlights of a military vehicle in the distance coming their way, they ducked behind one of many large rocks. They waited anxiously in silence as it passed by. Then they heard another voice, just a few feet away.

"It's gone. I guess we're at the right place, huh?" The voice sounded like a teenage boy, a little younger than Julie.

There was another voice, this one slightly rough and female. "This is where the BOO-merang led us, Tucker. It has to be."

"At least it's not daytime," said a shriller female voice. "If it was, we'd be sweating like crazy out here."

"For the last time, Jazz, the Goth don't sweat, we simmer!"

"Ssh, Sam! Be quiet! Let's go, we have to get Danny out of there." There was a shuffling sound as the three scampered away.

Julie looked to the others, who seemed to be just as confused as she was. Gwen's eyes suddenly lit up. She faced them.

"The other boy! When we made contact, Ben said there was another kid who could… what was it? Turn into a ghost? Anyway, they must be after him!"

Kevin furrowed his brows. "Then what do we do? We can't just leave them alone, but what if we approach and they freak out? They may not trust us."

Gwen sighed. "You're right, but we have to try. Two teams are better than one, right?"

They followed the three other teens. It appeared that their entrance plan was almost identical to their own. They pressed against the wall, concealed in shadow, every time a guard passed. They were watchful for trip wires and security cameras. Finally they saw the manhole cover amidst the desert sand. They let the others disappear, and waited a minute before going in themselves.

They watched from the shadows as the others conversed. They were discussing tactics of finding their friend.

The geeky-looking boy in the red beret was pressing buttons on a small handheld device. Something beeped, and he smiled in relief. "Kill security cameras: Check."

The older girl with long red hair like Gwen's starting laying out the logistics. "It would be best to split up. That way we can cover more ground. With the earpieces, we will be able to communicate, so if you find something and want the others to join you, they'll know. Tucker, did you set up the tracking system?"

"Yup. It's all ready."

"Good," said the goth girl. "I'll go right, Tucker goes left, and Jazz goes down the middle. Just don't get caught, or we're dead meat. Focus on finding Danny. We'll figure out the rest from there."

Julie thought it was a good time to butt in. "Excuse me," she whispered. "But we can help."

The three audibly gasped, and took a defensive stance. Gwen and Kevin stepped out as well.

"It's okay," Gwen said. "We're on a rescue mission as well. My cousin, Ben, was kidnapped. My name is Gwen, and this is Kevin and Julie." She gestured to her companions. Julie smiled faintly and Kevin waved.

The goth girl glanced at her friends, then stepped forward. "I'm Sam. Why did they take your cousin?"

Gwen looked unsure for a moment. Julie wasn't surprised; after all, they'd only just met these people. It was a bit soon to give away _all _their secrets.

"He has this… watch. With it, he can turn into these heroes and fight, er, aliens. The government took notice and captured him."

Sam scanned their faces, then softened. "I'm sorry. That's Jazz, and that's Tucker. Our friend and Jazz's brother, Danny, was taken too."

"The one who turns into a ghost?"

Sam tensed. "Wha-what? How…"

"Oh, yeah. I have powers too. I can wield Manna- life energy. I used it to briefly communicate with Ben, and he said there was another boy, with ghost powers."

Sam looked at her warily, and nodded. "That's him."

The boy, Tucker, piped in. "We should hurry, guys. I don't have any more earpieces, but if we go in teams of two, we can still be in contact."

Julie nodded. "Sounds good."

They teamed up. Gwen went with Jazz, Julie went with Sam, and Kevin went with Tucker.

When Tucker showed Kevin the earpiece, Kevin frowned, confused. "Dude, is this alien tech?" Tucker cocked his head for a moment, then shook his head.

It was time to go. Julie followed Sam down the right corridor. The place seemed almost deserted. Several minutes passed before they heard any oncoming footsteps. When they did, they ducked behind a convenient rolling cart. The footsteps faded, and they continued their pursuit.

Eventually they came to a door, but a security pass was required for entry. Julie bit her lip nervously. _What now?_ Her eyes flitted upward. Then she saw it.

"The air vent!" she whispered excitedly. Of course! This happened all the time in the movies, right? Why not now?

"Are you sure about this?" Sam whispered back.

"It'll be fine. I can hoist you up, and once you're in, I can jump and you can pull me in."

"Okay…" Sam said hesitantly. Julie locked her hands to create a step for Sam. Sam climbed into the vent, and signaled that she was ready. Julie was, at that moment, very grateful for her height and muscles. She jumped, and Sam helped pull her in just in time. As they pull the grated cover back over the hole, a few scientists walked out of the door.

Julie held her breath. She caught a bit of their conversation. "…extract the energy… Boss has a plan to combine their powers… unstoppable…" She looked at Sam nervously, and the two girls shuffled forward through the air vent.

Sam tried to make conversation, probably to ease some of the tension. "So, you and this Ben… have you been dating long?"

Julie shrugged, which was hard to do when crawling on your hands and knees. "Eight months now. I've never dated anyone before him, but… well, you know. I care a lot about him, and I'd like to think he feels the same way. It's just hard when he has to go and fight evil all the time. It's hard on him."

Sam nodded. "I know the feeling. Sometimes, I swear Danny just looks so tired… I wish I could help him. I mean, I fight by his side and everything, but it's different for him. I'm there because I chose to be. He had no choice. He will have to fight ghosts for the rest of his life because of the way he is."

Julie felt a pang of sympathy. She understood what Sam meant. Ben often had trouble keeping up with his homework, and even staying awake in class. He tried to act like he was fine all the time, but there were some moments when he just looked so tired. Older.

"You seem to care a lot about him. How long have you known each other?"

Sam exhaled. "Danny, Tucker and I have been best friends forever, it seems. We've been through a lot together, especially in the last year, since there was that incident in the lab and Danny got his powers. I can't imagine my life without them. Especially Danny."

They shuffled for a while longer, until they came to a grate on the bottom side of the air vent. Sam was in front, and Julie heard her gasp at what she saw. She went to the other side of the hole and turned around so they could both see.

Julie's reaction was the same. Below them, strapped to tables, were two teenage boys. One was Ben, and the other, a skinny raven-haired boy, had to be Danny. Each had a gas mask covering their mouth and nose. Wires were hooked to their bare chests, and there was a large, menacing metal device pointed at them. The struggled in their bonds, but it was no use.

A tall man in a black suit seemed to be the one in charge. He was smiling like a panther, ready to pounce. He pressed a finger to an earpiece and said something to the people on computers on the other side of a glass wall. A couple of scientists checked the wires on the two boys, and gave the black-suited man a thumbs-up.

Slowly, the man pressed down on a green lever. The metal device hummed, and Julie struggled to bite back tears as the two boys moaned in pain.

* * *

**So, of course, I had to leave you with that nice little cliffhanger :)**

**Just ruminate on that for a couple weeks. Let it all sink in.**

**Thanks everyone, please follow, review, blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know. I'm awful for not updating in time. You don't have to say it.  
**

**Better late than never, right? Heh...**

**Oh, and to clear a couple things up, I know full well that this is NOT scientifically accurate. Sorry to burst your bubble. Just pretend that we live in a universe where things can actually happen this way or something, but don't get overly technical.**

**So, without further ado, here it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

Julie felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. She could tell Sam was equally heartbroken, but was signaling to her. _Not yet._ Julie nodded.

The pair scooted away from the hole so that no one would hear them. Then Sam pressed a finger to her ear piece.

"Tucker, Jazz, come in," she whispered. "We- we found them." The goth girl paused, waiting for a response. Her eyes lit up a little, and she nodded at Julie. "We're on it," she said into the earpiece. Then she told Julie to follow her. They wove through the air ducts, taking a right where they had gone straight before, and then another right. Below them was another hole. Sam pointed down at it, and Julie looked. It was a room full of computers, where people in labcoats were watching intently through a window and monitoring their screens. In the back, a tall man in a black suit was drinking coffee and looking pleased with himself. It made Julie want to vomit.

"Your friend Gwen says that you have something that can screw up these computers. She called it… Ship?"

In spite of it all, Julie smiled faintly. She lightly tapped her wristwatch, and Ship flew out of it. He had assimilated it temporarily, so he could keep safe until he was needed. His time had come. Fortunately, he stayed quiet.

"Ship," Julie whispered, "Meet Sam. Sam, this is my alien pet Ship."

Sam's expression was priceless. Surprised, pleased, but kind of freaked out. "Um… nice to meet you." Ship nuzzled her.

"Ship has a certain knack for assimilating technology. If he gets into the computers, he can make them act weird, so the people down there will think they've gone completely haywire. Once he's in, he can attain control of the whole system."

"Brilliant," said Sam. "The others will be waiting outside the door. It'll be opened, and they can make their way inside. They'll take care of all those people. We'll also need Ship to open the door between Danny and Ben's chamber and the computer room so we can get them out. When all this is going on, you and I will drop in there and free them. They'll be weak, so prepare for it. Is Ship ready to go?"

Julie turned to him. "Do you think you can get down there now without anyone noticing you?" Ship nodded, and shrank down to fit through the holes in the vent.

"I'm worried about him," Julie confessed. "What if it doesn't work? What if they find him, or if he doesn't make it out?"

Sam expression grew sad again. "Don't think about it. This is all we've got." She started back towards the entrance to Ben and Danny's chamber, so that she could open the vent while Julie watched out for Ship. She held her breath. It was now or never. She had to save Ben.

* * *

Harangue was feeling very smug with himself. He was so close to having possession of all that power… the possibilities were endless. He thirsted for it, craved it. It was a pity, of course, that the boys could not be spared, but they themselves were of little importance. Besides, in his line of work, he had become very good at covering things up.

He took another sip of coffee, when something above him creaked. Was it the ceiling? _Impossible,_ he thought. It was a top-notch government facility. The structure was nothing if not solid. _But then, what?_ Could someone have… no. It was absurd. No one in their right mind would try to break in. He shrugged it off.

The bar on the screen flashed. 70% complete. He noticed that the boys had stopped struggling. They lay still, pale and lifeless. Well, not yet, but almost.

He heard the creaking noise again, and looked up. This time, he could've sworn he saw a black shape moving over the air vent. He stood up, eyebrows furrowing. Then every single computer in the room started flashing.

"What on earth- Fix it!" he yelled at the bewildered team of scientists. They did nothing, simply gawked at the malfunctioning technology. He growled in frustration, and paged a team of technicians. The door panel opened, but instead he saw four teenagers, dressed in black and looking furious. The largest one, a boy with shaggy black hair, rose up to Harangue's height and looked him in the eye.

"Think twice before you mess with our friends."

* * *

Ben wasn't sure if it was reality or a dream. Red lights were flashing everywhere, sirens were blaring, something was hurting him but he didn't know what. And he was tired, so very tired…

There was a sound of metal clanging to the floor next to him, and two dark figures appeared… no, not more of them! What were they trying to subject him to now? He just wanted to sleep.

One figure approached him. She grabbed the mask off his face and the wires off his chest. He felt a hand coaxing him upright, but he couldn't hold the position on his own. Why was she being so gentle? Who was she? He couldn't see her face behind the black curtain of hair.

Suddenly he was on his feet, leaning heavily on her shoulders. She was pulling him along, urgently, but not roughly. Her voice was so familiar as she spoke to someone behind him, but he couldn't pinpoint why. He could barely understand the words. Every step felt like he was holding the weight of the sky, but she was there, under him, ready to catch him if he should fall.

The sirens were blaring louder, accompanied by a loud beep from inside the room. He felt the girl alongside him moving faster, trying to beat whatever it was. She didn't. Suddenly she wasn't there anymore. There was a very loud flash of green light, and then there was nothing.

* * *

Harangue opened his eyes. He was laying on the ground, rubble all around him. He stood up quickly and brushed off his tattered suit. There was no one else in the vicinity, all having run out in a panic or been knocked out. He kicked his old coffee cup on his way out the smoky doorway.

Just like that, it was gone. His life's work. Who was to blame? A ragtag bunch of teenagers with uncanny skill in covert operations and hand-to-hand combat. It was humiliating.

Agent Harangue was not one to take things lying down. This was not the end.

* * *

There was an anxious chill in the air. Sam, Tucker and Jazz had used some sort of jet to get to the base, and they had all agreed that it was best to get Ben and Danny somewhere safe as soon as possible. Neither boy was moving, and both were deathly pale. Julie grabbed Ben's cold, clammy hand. She and Gwen were staying aboard with him, while Kevin drove his car. There was a safe house eighty miles from the base where they could all rest up. He had never looked so weak. Sleeping made his face look younger, too. Innocent. It was hard to believe that this was the great Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix, legendary alien fighter.

Gwen put a consoling hand on Julie's shoulder. "Some of the energy was returned to their bodies when the machine exploded. He'll gain the rest of it back in time. Everything's going to be fine." Julie smiled at her, and got up to take a rest herself in one of the reclining seats. Ship had done his job well, and the machine processes had been halted. However, it had caused an overload in the system, and a mix of alien and ghost energy had exploded in the lab. Gwen and Jazz both said that it wouldn't affect any of them in the long run, and that the only ones who absorbed any were Ben, through the Omnitrix, and Danny.

Ship bounded up to her and curled up in her lap. She patted his head affectionately.

"Good boy."

Finally succumbing to her utter exhaustion, Julie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Kind of a weird chapter, and a little slacking, but I've been without inspiration lately and I had to post something before I left for another week. Besides, we're almost at the end of our little adventure...**

**You guys are awesome, I mean it. I'm not sucking up or anything. This story has sixty followers or something like that, and over fifty reviews! Keep it up, my lovely readers!**

**In case anyone is interested, I have a Rise of the Guardians fic that could use some love... and I've been storyboarding one for How to Train Your Dragon, so that will be exciting!**

**Thank you so much! Until next time!**


End file.
